


Lion

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [5]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Dormir, F/M, Horoscope, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Sieste, Sleep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~Le Sanctuaire? Un lieu tranquille et idéal? Bah, du moment que faire des siestes est possible...





	Lion

Lion :  
Forme: Un seul mot, profitez. Même des siestes.

Le Sanctuaire était devenu un lieu... Bordélique. Le Silence, autrefois maître, s'était fait la malle, et bien que c'était une bonne chose, il y a des fois... Où il retournerait bien à cette époque tranquille. Parce qu'entre la brochette des chevaliers et les dernières nouvelles... Surtout les dernières nouvelles...  
Il avait un sacré problème. Il voulait demander la main de Marine. Mais le problème était comment. Il avait eut beau se retourner le cerveau dans les sens, aucune idée brillante ne lui était parvenu.  
Et du coup, pendant que sa future femme était partit en après-midi shopping avec Shaïna, il se retrouvait peinard, sur un transat, en train de se dorer la pilule comme le gros chat qu'il était. Et de réfléchir à sa demande en mariage. Un dîner romantique, c'était bien.... Oui, un dîner romantique...

Aiolia bailla, et retourna à sa sieste toujours confortablement installé sur son transat.


End file.
